“The cantilever” resonants with vibration, and it has been completed as a basic theory in physics and engineering. This equipment is used to apply this theory. It has many kinds of resonance vibrators such as 100–1300 Hz frequency which correspond to the human voice range. It separates human voice, music, noise and so on in the resonance directly, it can divide them into the vibration ingredients.
A computer can separate “sound” into frequency by computation of the Fourier transform. Also, it is possible to divide into every ingredient with the electronic circuit of the resonant circuit and the filter circuit, too. Then, it displays “sound” with a display and an indicator. However, it is a way of computation or with an electronic circuit.
With this invention, a person can feel vibration directly. This equipment separates “sound” and “vibration” real time into the frequency components and can show them directly. The effect of the separation is same as the effect in the hearing of a human being. It is possible to use as an auditory organ when changed into a digital signal. Since our life is surrounded by “sound” and “vibration,” this equipment, which can see the state of the receiver of vibration directly, will be able to carry the field of indoor and educational activities in new directions.
The theory of the vibration resonator has been clarified in the field of physics and vibration engineering as vibration theory of the so-called “cantilever”. As the theory states, I created and measured a vibration resonator which makes us able to see the phenomenon of sound frequency separation with our own eyes directly. It becomes a straight line in accordance with the theory when the relation between the length of piano wire and the actual measurement of the resonance vibration is analyzed by regression analysis and graphed. A piano wire is fixed on the rigid body and then the speaker of this equipment emits vibration and a resonance frequency is recorded. When this basic data is analyzed, relation to the resonance frequency of the oscillator according to the material and the length of the oscillator is computed by regression analysis.
The result is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is the computed data of (1) piano wire of 0.3 mm in diameter, (2) piano wire of 0.5 mm in diameter, (3) piano wire of 1.0 mm in diameter. Moreover, according to 0.3 mm piano wire, the frequency data of the scale of the pure temperament and the data of calculated results with the length of the oscillator to (4) from FIG. 1 is added. The piano wire used is JISG3522. Also, when the piano wire is changed into a stainless line of 0.008 mm in diameter, a resonance frequency of equal to or more than 1300 Hz can be measured. The actual measurement with the length of the resonance frequency and the oscillator is computated by regression computation.